Broken Petals
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Pansy's story of friendship, hatred, love, betrayal, compassion, abuse, and lust during her years at Hogwarts.
1. The Train Ride

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter etc. Also, I was going to write this in Pansy's POV but halfway through, I changed my mind. If I forgot to change a few "Is" to "She's" please don't flame me.**

**-1-**

The train ride was going to be long and boring and annoying, Pansy could just tell. She was already dreading it as she made my way to the platform. Her parents hadn't even come to wish her goodbye or good luck or even see to it that she had gotten on safely. Then again, Pansy hadn't really expected them to. She handed the conductor her ticket and he told her which box she was to sit in. Pansy lugged her baggage through the isle until she came upon compartment 23C. She pulled the door opened and swung my bag inside. There was already someone sitting in the box and Pansy decided it would behoove me to be as pleasant as possible. Pleasant wasn't her best quality but there was a small chance that this person could end up being a comrade. She never used the word friend. In fact, she hated that word. Friendship lead to betrayal and weakness.

"Hi," Pansy made her first attempt at conversation.

"Hello," the boy answered. His blonde hair was so bright that it was almost white and his eyes were greener than all greens. He was rather attractive but Pansy shake the thought from her head. Apparently, he had now taken notice of her bag and maked an attempt to be kind, "Can I help you with that?" He asked.

"If you'd like," Pansy shrugged as if it didn't matter to her. He heaved the bag upon one of the shelves and sat back down in his seat. He was reading a book casually and had a nonchalant look on his face that seems to say he didn't care much about anything. Pansy was beginning to think she was starting to like him already and sat down across from him.

"What year are you?" She asked. Quietly, he closed his book and looked her over.

"First. You?"

"First as well."

"What house do you want to be in?" He asked.

"Slytherin," Pansy answered without missing a single beat, "My whole family belongs to the Slytherin house. My parents have been harping on it all week. If I don't get into Slytherin, I don't even want to think about what they'll do."

"Same here," he nodded, "My family is pureblood. Every single one that bears or is destined to bear the Malfoy name is instantly placed into Slytherin."

"You're…" she gasped, "Draco…Malfoy?"

"In the flesh."

"I have heard tales of the Malfoy family. In fact, Mother and Father don't shut up about it. I think they secretly want to be Malfoy's." She hid a giggle behind a cupped hand at all the memories of her mother and father talking about how great the Malfoy's were and how if she was lucky enough to marry a Malfoy they would be the proudest of her that they ever have been.

"Well who wouldn't want to be?" Draco asked, fixing his robes just so, "We _are _the greatest family."

"Please," Pansy rolled her eyes, annoyed with his attitude, "I hear that every day from my parents."

"Sorry," he shrugged as if it's no big deal, "So, you know my name; what's yours?"

"Pansy," she answered, "Pansy Parkinson. I could crucio my parents for giving me that name."

Draco laughed a throaty laugh, "Pansy," he shook his head.

"Don't laugh!" She growled, "It isn't like I had much of a choice in the matter. I mean, I would have named myself something a lot more suitable."

"Like…?"

"Like something strong and dependent. Not something so stupid such as Pansy."

He leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. For some reason, she found that that smirk was positively irresistible. Maybe her mother and father would be lucky after all. Maybe she _could_ marry a Malfoy.

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Draco asked.

Pansy dug around in the pocket of her robes and withdrew the crinkled piece of paper and handed it to him. His silver eyes scanned the paper and he nodded casually.

"So?" Pansy asked.

"We have almost all our classes together. So, Parkinson, how was your summer?"

"Boring as hell," she answered as the train began to pull away from the platform, "My parents were traveling so I was home alone for most of the time. But I suppose I should be used to it, right? They always are traveling."

"Same with my father," Draco said, "He's always gone for something or another. It's always so boring alone at home. I guess I should be used to it too, right?"

Pansy shrugged and looked out her window at the passing terrain. The landscape was green and luscious and beautiful. Pansy scoffed and turned her attention back to Draco who had begun to read his book again. She began to study his features – sharp cheekbones, bright blonde hair, deep, piercing silver eyes, and his lips turned in a permanent upward smirk.

She wanted to say something to him but socializing had never been one of Pansy's higher qualities. She began to nibble on her lower lip as she tried to come up with something creative, something that would blow his mind away. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Draco grabbed a tin from one of his man bags, "My mother is worried that Hogwarts won't have anything good to eat. She insists upon baking for me just in case. She insisted that I bring some of her infamous cranberry cookies with me. Would you like one?" Draco offered up the tin. Pansy wasn't big on eating but she smiled at him and lifted a small cookie from the tin.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Pansy lifted the cookie to her lips and took the tiniest bite possible. It surprised her how good they were.

"These are wonderful. Thank your mother for me."

"I will," Draco took a cookie for himself, "You know, I hope we both get into Slytherin together. It'd be nice having someone to call a friend."

Friend? As much as Pansy hated that word, it sounded nice coming from his lips. After all, she didn't know anyone at Hogwarts and it would be nice having someone to confide in – not that Pansy was much into confiding in people. That would be something she'd have to work on.

"What do you say?" Draco prompted.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good. I can't wait to get there. I've heard so many grand stories from my parents about it. They were sweethearts there, my parents. Both crazily in love. Who'd know by looking at them now?" Draco let out a short, cruel laugh, "But I've heard all these stories about secret passages and moving staircases and ghosts that roam the halls."

"You are lucky. My parents never told me any stories. They just said I am lucky to get into such a good school and that I should be grateful. I know both of them attended Hogwarts but they have never said much about it."

"Well," Draco bit his lower lip for a moment as if considering what he was about to say, "We could…make our own stories to tell."

"Or not to tell," Pansy blushed and Draco smirked.

"One step at a time," Draco raised a warning eyebrow, "But we shall see. Parkinson?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Promise me something."

"I have never been one for promising. Promises are never kept."

"I know," Draco shrugged, "But try. For me."

"Alright," Pansy nodded, "I'll try to promise."

"Very well then. Try to promise that despite my family's name and despite my histories, you will be friends with me because of who I am, not because of where I come from."

"I'll try," Pansy said truthfully.

"Very well then."

Draco situated himself back into the comfort of the seat and cracked open his book once more. Pansy finished off her cookie, looking out the window. All her life, promises have been broken but she hoped that for once, this would be one promise she'd be able to keep – at least if her family didn't interfere. She could already picture her parents' reaction once she told them she had befriended a Malfoy.

_He may be a Malfoy but I will not allow myself to like him for just his name_, Pansy swore to herself as she watched the landscape fly past.


	2. Sorted Into Slytherin

**2.**

The dining hall abuzz with excitement. Students were laughing and talking and catching up on summer memories as Pansy Parkinson entered. She scanned the hall for a place to sit when suddenly Draco stood up from his seat and waved her over. Pansy pushed the hair of her black bob behind her ear and hurried over to where he was keeping a seat for her. He was adorned in his best robes (like her) and had a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," Pansy said as she scooted next to him.

"No problem. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I'm keeping my fingers crossed for us."

"Me too. Ugh, don't look now but there's Potter."

"Who?"

"Potter?" Draco made a gagging sound that caused her to smile, "He's the one who lived, Parkinson. The one I've heard tales of since I was a young boy."

"The one who lived?" Pansy's eyes widened, "Is _here_?"

"Yes and apparently he's made friends. I saw him lurking around that mudblood, Granger and that…that…_Weasley_!" Draco shuddered, "It's just sickening! Well, I tried to go and introduce myself to him and offered him my friendship which he so unkindly declined. That prick!"

"Don't worry about him, Draco. He isn't worth your bother."

"But he _is_, don't you see! I've heard tales of how amazing he is since before I could walk!"

"Draco, you are far better than him. Don't worry about it. Besides, we don't want his company now – not since he's contaminated himself with Granger and Weasley!"

Draco smirked at this. He was starting to like Pansy Parkinson. She had a way about her that could brighten his mood and he liked that. Suddenly, he was grateful for her company.

"Look!" Pansy pointed to the chair being placed in the center of the head of the hall, "There's the hat!"

The students were all hushed into silence and the sorting began. The houses were called off like tally marks – Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Finally, Draco's name was called.

"Good luck!" Pansy called after him as he made his way to the front of the hall.

All eyes were on him, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and destined to bleed silver and green. He took a seat in the chair and waited for the hat to be placed upon his head. From his seat, he could see Pansy's eyes watching, dark and wide and hopeful. He would get into Slytherin. He felt bad for her worrying for nothing.

"Slytherin," the hat said, as if on cue. Draco smirked at Pansy as if to say, "_Oh yeah, what now_!"

He sauntered over to the table were Pansy was waiting for him.

"Good job!" She exclaimed as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"It was nothing," Draco smirked again. Almost instantly, Pansy's name was called, "Good luck," Draco called.

"Luck? I'm a Parkinson!" Pansy followed suit in Draco's smirk.

She casually sashayed up to the chair and took her seat.

"Slytherin."

Pansy stood, sneered at Draco, and took her seat next to him. He was practically beaming with happiness. When was the last time he had been this happy? For the first time in his life, he had a friend, someone he trusted and someone he got along well with and who he would get to be housemates with.

"What are you so happy about?" Pansy demanded, sounding colder than she meant. But then again, that's how she always sounded.

"You," Draco answered honestly, causing butterflies to creep into her stomach.

Pansy didn't know what to say to that so she merely smiled at him. After the sorting was complete, food was presented to the students. Everyone gorged themselves on the luscious hams, turkeys, breads, pies, cakes, and cookies. Pansy, on the other hand, was sitting quietly, taking tiny, miniscule bites of a dinner role.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, I'm too excited to eat," Pansy said, proud of finding a new excuse. In reality, she didn't like to eat. Not eating was a stress-reliever. It gave her control of her life, the only control she could ever have.

"At least have a bite of turkey."

"Draco…"

"Parkinson," Draco cocked a stern eyebrow, "For me?"

"In that case, how can I resist?" Pansy asked, her eyes glittering.

Draco grabbed a piece of turkey off the platter, placed it on Pansy's plate, and began to cut it up into small pieces.

"Please!" Pansy rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby."

"Doesn't matter," Draco shrugged, "Eat."

Pansy speared a piece of turkey with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Happy?"

"Very."

The rest of the meal was filled with chatter before the students were dismissed to their rooms. Draco and Pansy walked together to find their rooms. Once they had reached the Slytherin commons, the girls' dormitory was on the right and the boys' was on the left. Everything was adorned in grand colors of silver, green, and black. The whole sight was even more than either one of them had ever even dreamt of.

"This is where I say goodbye," Draco grinned.

"Sleep sounds good," Pansy smiled dreamily, "I am exhausted."

"Me too. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Pansy watched him turn into his dormitory.

Quietly, she walked into hers and found the room that was assigned to hers. There were two other beds and she found the trunk with her name on it on top of the middle bed. Pansy inwardly groaned. She didn't want to be in the midst of chatter and gossip. She quickly began to unload her things, wishing there was a house elf or something that could make her job easier. After everything was put away, Pansy grabbed her book and climbed into her bed adorned in black and green crisp sheets.

"Hello!" A girl called. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed a little too excited.

"Hello," Pansy responded calmly.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"I saw you talking with Draco Malfoy," Astoria's eyes lit up, "Are you two friends?"

"I don't know," Pansy lied.

"Well I think he's so charming and endearing, you know? My parents have been gushing about the Malfoy family since I was a little girl. Perhaps…perhaps you should introduce us."

"I don't think so," Pansy's eyes fell back to her book.

"Oh but we could all be friends. You and me and Draco. It'll be like the…the Three Musketeers!"

"The Three What-Where-now?" Pansy's eyes widened.

"The Three Musketeers. It's a muggle book."

"Then I wouldn't know it," Pansy took that opportunity to put on her spoiled little pureblood act. She looked down her nose at the annoying little blonde and tried to pretend she wasn't there.

"Oh, well I am terribly sorry for bothering you," Astoria blushed, "It's just that…I don't know anyone here and it is awful hard for me to make friends. I just was hoping…"

For a moment, Pansy felt a tad bit bad for shooing her away. After all, Astoria was almost like her, only Pansy had met a friend. Astoria hadn't yet. Pansy bit her lower lip, thinking of how greatly she'd regret the words she was about to utter.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll introduce you to Draco tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Oh thank you, Pansy! You are a dear!"

"Look, Astoria, if you're going to be my friend, you're going to have to not act so much…like yourself. You have to calm down. For Salazar's sakes, you're a Slytherin!"

Astoria blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So, tomorrow morning, hurry and get ready. Draco will be saving us a seat."

"Thank you," Astoria said, sounding much more solemn and seriously.

Pansy fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned her attention back to her book. The words were blurred on the page and she didn't much care for the novel anyways. She was too busy thinking about how excellent today had turned out. First of all, she had met Draco, her new friend and a Malfoy. Secondly, she had met Astoria who was a tad annoying but Pansy figured she'd be able to tolerate her.

Pansy closed the book, placed it back on the nightstand, and tucked herself in for the night. The lights were off and the darkness was comforting. She slid down deep into her bed and closed her eyes. Her bedtime thoughts were filled with the blonde boy a mere wall away. _I wonder if he is thinking of me…_


	3. Are You Game?

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews. It used to bother me that no one would review some of my stories but now I realize, one reader/reviewer with good taste in writing is better than none so I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**3.**

The next morning, Pansy woke up to the bright sun dancing through the curtains. She cursed the light for waking her up before rolling out of bed and getting ready. For a pureblood, getting oneself ready for the day was quite an ordeal. Pansy patted on her makeup and made sure her face was just so before beginning on her hair. She loved her short hair. It had once been long and polished and prim. Her mother would always see to it that it be adorned in ribbons and curls despite Pansy's many protests. One day, sick of hearing about her hair, Pansy grabbed the shears and hacked it away. It no longer was luscious and long but short and trimmed. Her mother had had a fit and insisted that it be fixed right away – hence the symmetrical, plain, and boring bob.

Pansy began to brush her black locks, making sure there was not a hair out of place. Being a Parkinson, Pansy was genetically engineered practically to hold beauty as a high standard; however, as much time as she spent working on her face and hair, Pansy hated it. She wished and longed to just go free, pile up her hair into a ponytail or go a day without makeup. But then again, if she did that, lightening would probably strike her. Or worse, her mother would find out.

To most children, lightening striking them would be worse than an angry parent – not to Pansy though. That was one thing she was glad about, that being at Hogwarts meant being away from her parents. The relief was a great comfort. She didn't need to walk on eggshells or pretend to be something she wasn't. Sighing, Pansy lifted her grandmother's brooch from her jewelry box. She had inherited it when her grandmother had passed away five years ago. Despite how young she was, Pansy had adored her grandmother. She would always insist upon Pansy staying with her during the summers and when her parents became too violent to tolerate. Her ghostly white fingers tied the ribbon upon which the brooch hung from around her frail neck. Despite her looks, despite all the time spent on makeup and hair, to Pansy, the brooch was truly what made her beautiful.

"You're awake!"

Pansy turned to see Astoria standing jumping out of bed before remembering her promise and calming down.

"I mean…what are you doing up?"

"I was just getting ready. What time is it?"

"A little bit before seven. Hurry and be done with the vanity will you, I need to apply my makeup also!"

"Right," Pansy nodded, pleased with Astoria's new demeanor, "I'm almost finished."

Quickly, she applied her lipstick and jumped down from the loveseat, "All done!"

"Thanks. So, are you still introducing me to Draco today?"

"Perhaps," Pansy shrugged.

This answer didn't satisfy Astoria but she kept her mouth shut and began her own makeup. Pansy was beginning to get bored and was wishing she was anywhere but there watching Astoria get ready. Astoria had the most beautiful blonde hair which caused Pansy's blood to seethe. Her parents spited her plain as Jane black hair. They were both blonde but her grandmother had midnight black hair that never grayed which Pansy had inherited. Her mother once dyed it when she was a baby to try to hide the ugly blackness but stopped after it made the poor baby's head break out in inflamed boils from the chemicals and poisons on her young skin.

"Look, Astoria, I'm going to go for a morning walk. Meet me outside the dining hall before breakfast and I shall introduce you to Draco."

"Great! See you then!"

Pansy attempted a smile before hurrying out of the girls' dormitory. She quickly found herself standing in the common room and right in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello," he said plainly.

"Hello," Pansy said in an equally nonchalant tone.

"How was your night?" Draco inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I suppose it was fine. My roommates are alright except for the one girl, Astoria. She apparently has this sadly pathetic crush on you and has practically fawned at every mention of your name. I sort of made a bargain with her."

"What kind of bargain?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I told her if she left me alone, I'd introduce you two."

"Terrific," Draco rolled his eyes, "So," he smirked, "You were mentioning me?"

"I didn't say that _I_ was the one mentioning you…"

"But someone did."

"Yes."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I'm irresistible," Draco puffed out his chest causing Pansy to picture him looking rather much like a penguin. She giggled at the sight.

"What?" Draco asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Well…you _do_ look kind of like a penguin when you do that and you are _far_ from irresistible."

"Oh really?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, waiting a further explanation or defense of her opinion.

"Mhm. In fact, I'd say you were far more irritating than irresistible."

Draco took a threatening step towards her, a smirk growing across his face. Just as he was about to say something, the door of the girls' dormitory flew open and Astoria stood there in anxious abide.

"Astoria!" Pansy cried unexpectantly.

"Pansy," Astoria nodded curtly before making her way over to where Draco stood, "You must be Draco Malfoy! Why, Pansy has just told me_ so_ much about you!"

Draco smirked at Pansy who merely rolled her eyes. Draco's head was big enough and she didn't want to pump it more of hot air.

"Hello, Astoria," Draco bowed and outstretched a hand. Even for a pureblood, the act was hyperbolized.

"Oh, and a gentleman too! Pansy didn't mention that to me."

"Heh, must have forgotten," Pansy shrugged, overwhelmed with sudden nausea.

"So, Draco, tell me about yourself."

"Oh…"

"He's arrogant and selfish and rude and egotistical and…" Pansy rattled off before Draco could even answer.

"Oh sweetheart, didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not polite to talk about yourself. Besides, even if those things are true, you shouldn't belittle yourself in such a way," Draco sneered at Pansy as she clenched her fists in order to keep herself from punching him.

"Draco, what classes do you have? Perhaps we have some together."

"Here," Draco pulled the list of his classes from his robe pocket.

"Oh goodness, we do!"

"Lovely," Draco smiled, leaning over her shoulder to see which ones she was pointing at.

"_Lovely_," Pansy mimicked, causing Draco to once again, smirk.

The threesome made their way to the dining hall where a breakfast feast was waiting for them. Draco took a seat in between Pansy and Astoria. He was rather much enjoying the huffy attitude Pansy was giving off. She was jealous and for some reason, he loved that.

"You know, Draco, you and I should go to Hogsmead together. Rumor has it that the school is planning a trip only for first years. Would you go with me?" Astoria's voice was brimming with hope.

"Actually, Astoria, I've already promised someone I'd go with them. Isn't that right, Parkinson?"

"Oh," Pansy was taken back, "Yes. Sorry, Astoria."

"Oh that's alright, I suppose."

Pansy sent Draco a secretive smile which he returned. Suddenly, both became intently interested in their bowls of porridge and neither said a word until two very unfortunate looking creatures approached the table.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco exclaimed, "Meet Parkinson and Astoria."

"Hal-llow!" The two boys held up their hands in a rather stupid welcome.

"Hi," Astoria smiled.

"What's wrong with your faces?" Pansy asked. She was tired of sitting there and listening to Astoria rattle off pleasantries and thought it was about time that someone darken the mood. At her blatant question, Draco burst out into a smoky laughter.

"What d'ya suppose she means by that?" The larger of the two asked.

"I dunno."

"That's Parkinson for you," Draco said between his laughter. After regaining his composure, he plopped a muffin down on Pansy's plate, "Eat," he commanded.

"_Eat_," Pansy mimicked before taking a bite.

"You two do seem terribly close," Astoria pointed out.

"We just have a lot in common," Draco shrugged off her remark.

"I suppose," she sighed, "So, Draco, are you thinking about joining any teams?"

"Quittage," Draco answered without missing a beat.

"Oh, I adore quittage! I am _sure_ you are excellent!"

"Thank you."

"We're going back to the commons," Crabbe announced.

"Astoria, why don't you go with them," Draco suggested, "You three can get to know each other a bit better."

"Oh…I…"

"I insist," Draco said sternly.

"Oh…"

Astoria, being unable to say no to Draco followed his orders and followed after the two gargoyle-looking creatures.

"They are rather unfortunate, aren't they?" Pansy asked, looking at the threesome go.

"They're my roommates," Draco shrugged, "So, what was that?"

"What was what?" Pansy asked casually.

"You know what. You acted like a complete and total bint back there."

"I was not!" Pansy answered defensively, "She was just…annoying me."

"And why was that?"

"Because…doesn't it bother you that slime like that crawls all over you?"

"Jealous much?" Draco popped a bite of melon into his mouth, smirking as he chewed.

"I am _not_ jealous. I just think you could do better."

"Better? Better like who?"

"Well I don't know!" Pansy cried exasperatedly.

"Better like…you?" Draco asked.

"Possibly."

"I'll take you into consideration, Parkinson," Draco nodding, looking her over once more before she smacked him on the arm.

"Consideration?" Pansy asked, insulted.

"Well...you are the best applicant here as far as I can tell."

"Despite the fact that you called me a bint."

"Despite the fact that I called you a bint."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Just so you know, Parkinson, I'm not too easy to deal with."

"And _I_ am?" Pansy scoffed.

"It'll be challenge. You game, Parkinson?"

"Are _you_?" Pansy retorted before standing up and sashayed towards the dining hall doors, leaving Draco alone with his lips upcurled into his signature smirk.


	4. Boys Are So Immature At That Age

**A/N: I know my characters are young but both are, seemingly, purebloods and their parents both try and push the idea of marrying them off upon them. Think about royalty in the past. The parents try to arrange their sons and daughters to marry at such young ages. It is only natural for Draco to have such thoughts. **

**4.**

The first class that Pansy had that day was Potions with Professor Snape. She decided it was probably best to get there early and quickly made her way to the classroom right after breakfast. When she walked in, she found that she wasn't the only one who had arrived early. Hermione Granger was sitting in the very front and center desk, a text book, paper, and quill lay neatly across her desk. Pansy scoffed as she walked up to her.

"What are you doing here so early, Mudblood?"

"I thought it would be a good choice to get here early just in case. I am Hermione Gran…"

"I know who you are, Mudblood. You hang out with the "_Oh-Great-One_" and that…that…_Weasley_."

"I would hardly call it hanging out. They merely were my box-mates on the train ride. In fact, they are rather immature if you ask me."

"Well, what do you expect with such low standards in friends?" Pansy asked.

"I have low standards in friends? You instantly befriended Draco Malfoy!"

"And what exactly is your point?" Pansy asked.

"He's a Malfoy!"

"He's more than just a last name, Mudblood. It'd do you good to remember that."

Pansy threw her nose up to the air and walked towards the back of the classroom. It was people like Hermione Granger that really got on her nerves. They always thought they were better than everyone else. Especially Hermione. She had gotten into Hogwarts not based on her wizardry but because she was smart. She wasn't even magic-born. The thought was sickening to a pureblood like Pansy. Luckily, she didn't have to contaminate herself alone for long. Draco was soon to saunter in and behind him, the two unfortunate beasts.

"Parkinson," Draco nodded curtly.

"Draco," Pansy mimicked his action, "Ready for your first class or your first day?"

"Parkinson, I was born ready. Where's Snape?"

"I don't know," Pansy shrugged, "When I got here, it was just me and the Mudblood."

Draco didn't say anything else, but took a seat next to her. He still couldn't stop thinking about what she had said earlier in the dining hall. Was he game? Could he handle her? Sure, Pansy wasn't the easiest person to get along with and sure, she wasn't the easiest to talk with but he had never asked for easy. He recalled the night before leaving to go to Hogwarts. He had gone to his father's study and knocked on the door, shaking with fear; his father hated disruption.

_"Come in," his father's voice boomed._

_"Father," Draco nodded with respect, "I-I was wondering if you'd have the time for us to…talk."_

_"Draco," Lucius berated, "I am a very busy man. I do not have time for childish talks."_

_"I know, Father. I am sorry for disturbing you," Draco said, before turning to leave._

_"Wait," Lucius sighed, "What is it that you would like to talk about, son?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you about Hogwarts."_

_"Ah," Lucius nodded, and for the first time in a long time, a smile spread across his face, "I am very excited for you, Draco. Hogwarts is a very prestigious school. You will learn many things and make many great memories."_

_"That's just the thing, Father," Draco's eyes fell downcast in embarrassment, "I-I am worried about the memories. I hear all these grand stories from you and from Mother and I just wish I could have such great memories. What if…what if I don't make friends?"_

_"Draco!" Lucius chided, "You are a Malfoy! Of course you shall make friends."_

_"But friends who like me for something more than just me being a Malfoy."_

_"Draco, Draco, Draco," Lucius shook his head, "What more is there than being a Malfoy?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"That's because being a Malfoy is a great privilege. Many people will envy you. That will be your greatest advantage."_

_"You met Mother at Hogwarts."_

_"That's true," Lucius nodded again, "And you shall meet a wonderful woman yourself, Draco."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_That's out of the question!" Lucius shouted, "Now then, listen to me, Draco: you will find a girl – a pureblood girl – and she must be the one at your side. For every strong man, there is a strong woman at his side. Just…don't tell your mother I said that," Lucius blushed._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Now then, go on!" Lucius waved him away, "I am busy."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And son?"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_I am glad we had this talk."_

"_I am too," Draco sighed, before shutting the door behind him._

Well, now he had met a girl, a girl who was strong enough to stand at his side. The question was, was he strong enough to stand next to hers?

"Hello, class," a nasally voice announced from the front of the class. Draco had been to busy lost in his thoughts to notice that the class was now full and Snape had now entered, "Welcome to your first day of Potions. As all of you know, I am Professor Snape. Today we will be completing a simple vocabulary exercise. Open your texts to page one-hundred-and-forty-one. Copy down the vocabulary word and write the definition and a situation in which this will come in use. Understood?"

The class all mumbled a "yes sir" before dutifully beginning their work. Draco pulled out his notebook and quill. The assignment was a piece of cake and he knew he could finish it in a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Quickly, he began to do as Snape had asked. As he was writing, he couldn't stop thinking about Pansy. She was difficult but she was strong. A girl had to be strong to put up with a Malfoy. Then again, he was too young to even be thinking of things like that, even if his father and mother were first years when they began their courtship. Draco shook the thoughts of his parents, of love, and of Pansy from his head.

After class, Draco tried his best to avoid Pansy at all costs. He sat away from her in the other classes they shared and when she would glance at him, he would eagerly go into a riveting tale of courage or valor with Astoria. It was enough to drive Pansy mad. Draco had no real reason to avoid her except for the fact that he was scared. Yes, Draco Malfoy was scared of a five foot, ninety-five pound girl. In fact, he was terrified. Ever since his talk with Lucius, Draco had wished that he could have the same story as his parents. Now that he had his chance, the mere thought of it scared him.

After classes, Draco retreated to the common room and tried to sort out his thoughts. _I like Parkinson, _Draco Mused, _she's a decent looking girl and fairly raw around the edges. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Her whit is sharp and so is her sarcasm but she has become – over the course of these two days – quite a good friend. I can't just go about ignoring her like this! Yes indeed, we are too young to even consider a future like my mother and father's but we can work on it, can't we? She's defiantly strong enough to be the wife of a Malfoy. And Father has been pushing this whole marriage thing on me since early talks of Hogwarts. It is expected of me to find love here – or something close to whatever the meaning of that word is – and now that I have found what could possibly become that, I don't want it. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. Bloody Parkinson!_

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up and saw a very irate Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a deep scowl etched across her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco shrugged innocently.

"You bloody well do!" Pansy shouted, "You have been brushing me off as if I were nothing all day!"

Draco winced at her words, "Look, Parkinson, I was just busy…"

"Draco," Pansy sighed, looking rather defeated, "We are supposed to be friends, is that not correct? We are supposed to be good friends and look out for each other and protect each other and not because of the blood that runs within us but because of who we both are!"

"I do…want to be your friend," Draco exhaled, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Pansy asked, exasperatedly, "What is it?"

"It's just…I don't know how."

"Draco…"

"Really…I don't. My parents are trying to push this idea that people should want to be friends with me out of jealousy and envy and that I need to carry on their tradition of marrying someone who will be strong and powerful and I…I am too young to even think of things like that!"

"Then don't," Pansy sat on the floor next to his chair, "You and I can be friends without thinking of money or power and I can assure you, despite how much I like you Draco, I too am too young to even think of the word marriage."

"What do you propose we do then?" Draco asked.

"Be friends and nothing more."

"Nothing more?"

"At least not until we are older," Pansy assured him, "Besides, you're too immature for me right now anyways."


End file.
